The unbearable you
by evemaid
Summary: As the title says, Sanji finds Zoro unbearable. But is the truth as simple as that? Will Sanji actually find out that there is something deeper behind his feelings of annoyance when he's with Zoro? Suddenly he finds himself being jealous over the marimo and not being able to fight against him anymore. ZoSan -yaoi, don't like don't read. Rated M for sexual content and bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Hey guys!**

**This is my first story here in so my writing might not be that great. And also I haven't got a proofreader for this, and since I'm not a native speaker of english, the writing might and WILL be crappier than what you're used to. But don't bite me for that, pretty please. At least not hard. **

**Of course feedback is always very well welcome, no matter of the content. Satisfied and unsatisfied opinions are both something which I'd like to hear. If you don't complain, I can't fix things and won't get better at writing.**

**This first chapter is kinda short since I just wanted to hurry and get this story started. Consider this as a prologue.**

**I promise. This is rated M for reason ;) So those who don't like yaoi and adult scenes between men... DON'T READ! That's it. You've been warned now.**

**Other pairings, along with ZoSan might be seen later in the story, but that is something which will be left as a secret for now.**

**Disclaimer: No, One Piece or any of the characters aren't (sadly) mine. I'm just a huge fan, writing fiction about it. I own only the plot of this story.**

"That idiot...!" Sanji hissed from between of his hissed teeth, his hand squeezing the table of the school cafeteria. This made his knuckles turn white. He looked like he could actually kill somebody. Somebody specific. His friends knew him well enough not to say anything careless right now. Everybody else but Luffy had got slightly tense after Sanji had took a seat in their table. Of course Luffy wouldn't. He paid almost no attention to his friend at all. Well, that's Luffy so it's understandable.

"What did Zoro do now?" Nami, who was always the only person who dared to bother Sanji during the times of these rage-fits, asked. Others respected her greatly for that, but Nami couldn't see why that was. Sanji was a gentleman who would never say a bad word or be rude towards women. Not even if he was furious as hell. Never.

"That marimo bastard was skipping his classes again so I was the one who had to fill in for his cleaning duties. I'm gonna kill that fucking bastard!" Sanji growled, his voice lowering down dangerously. As if by magic, Zoro appeared to the doorway of the cafeteria, like he had actually known that someone was talking about him inside. After spotting his friends in their regular table, he walked over with the usual vapid mask covering his face.

Zoro yawned a long and earnest sigh after sitting down, and then started to stare at Sanji with an idiotic expression. Or at least Sanji thought that it looked idiotic. "What's with that fucked up look on your face so early in the morning? You're ruining my good day ero-cook." He spoke in a very offending tone, which wasn't anything uncommon, considering that it was Sanji who he was talking to. Others automatically flinched a few good inches backwards, knowing very well that the first argument of this morning had already started.

"You are, fucking bastard marimo-head." Sanji spoke the insults slowly, almost syllabifying the words like if he was talking to some kind of retard. His face and whole aura gave out this murderous intent, and it was all directed towards Zoro. "Excuse me, dartboard brow? What the fuck did you just call me, you bastard?"

"You heard me very well, bastard. Because of your laziness, I fucking had to do the cleaning study after classes when you and your marimo ass should have done it." Sanji had now went back to his original growling as he spoke. The tension between those two had built up pretty much already. It was so dense that you could feel the pressure of it everywhere around them, and almost even touch it by hand.

Zoro squinted his eyes and leaned forward over the table and grabbed Sanji from the collar of his shirt. This is when Chopper hopped behind Robin, and he was shaking. This wasn't going be pretty. "Robin-chan... Do something..." The little boy murmured, sounding appalled.

"Well that's not my fucking problem. Blame the idiot teacher and not me, you asshole. And I bet that it wasn't even your job to begin with. Teacher probably gave it to some girl, and as the stupid _gentleman_ you're, you couldn't resist the urge to act as a prince and save her from it." Zoro snapped back, motioning apostrophes with his fingers when he pronounced gentleman. The next second he was already blocking a kick which was directed as his face.

"What do you mean by that? If you had just been there then you'd have been the one doing it. That is your fault you shitty marimo!" Sanji snarled and at the same time he stepped back to prevent a fist from hitting his stomach. He was the only one who knew the captain of the school's Kendo-team well enough to be able to avoid his attacks. And it was same the other way around. They'd been fighting ever since they first met, and 100 fights, they and their friends had lost the interest or energy to even count them. They were probably somewhere around 2000 or something.

"No. You could have chosen no to step in for the duty, idiot-cook." Zoro insulted back, and threw another punch forward. Now the others could barely separate who was who since the speed of hits and kicks had became so fast that they were just a blur of yellow and green, and black and white. Nami tried to calm them down from outside of the battle, but it was futile. No matter how much she pleaded, even Sanji wouldn't listen to her.

"Shut up marimo! You should just be a good kid and do your duties." Sanji said and managed to hit Zoro's right leg slightly. Just when Zoro was about to have his revenge on it, the bell rang and other students started to flow in between of them. The fight was on pause until the next break.

**So what did you think about the first chapter? If you're unsatisfied with something, please let me know and I'll take that into consideration when writing the next chapter, which is coming up pretty soon btw. I've already written the next 3 chapters, though they all need a bit retouching before I'm confident enough to post them here.**

**For now, please review on this prologue :) All of your thoughts - Change them into text and send me some inspiring feedback, and also; remember to complain about something. LOL.**


	2. Chapter 2

Innocent – like a child

**So, this is the official first chapter of my story. Please enjoy :)**

**The last chapter was very short, but this will be a compensation for that. I hope that you're satisfied with it.**

Clouds were drifting through the sky above, making many different kinds of figures. It was left to the observers' imaginations what they were though. Sanji himself saw a few pans, one kettle, and tons of pairs of boobs. He was currently dreaming about a curvy woman with big, round boobs, and thinking about today's menu. Yeah. Sanji was multitasking. Amazing.

The blond cook was so deep in his dreams that he couldn't even hear the approaching footsteps nor spot their owner before they came right into his view.

"Hey, what're you doing here, just lying outside alone?" Nami asked, her smiling face being right in front of the cloud-boobs of Sanji's dreams. Not like Sanji minded though. Nami's were a lot bigger and above all, they were real. Too bad that he couldn't stare at them: Nami would have ripped his eyes out of their orbits if he had accidentally even laid a gaze below her collarbones.

"Nothing really, just thinking about what to make for food today." _`And boobs.´_ Sanji added silently in his thoughts, but of course he wouldn't mention that to her dear Nami-chan. Never ever.

"Oh, so are you making something very special today then?" Nami asked with a glimpse in the corner of her eye. Her eyes were shining so brightly that it almost hurt to look at them. Sanji smiled a bit.

"Not really. But aren't my meals always very special?"

"Of course they are! I just thought that is this some kind of a special day or something." Nami explained quickly and it made Sanji's smile go even wider. He had just teased Nami, and it made him very happy to see that she really liked his meals. Maybe he would really make something very special today, after all.

"Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" Sanji asked after staring at Nami for a moment. It wasn't like she was asking Nami out on a date or anything. They were really good friends and that was all. It was normal for Nami to come over and eat at his place. She actually rarely ate dinner anywhere else than at Sanji's.

"Yeah sure. Gladly. Though... Robin and the others might want to come as well. Since we were talking about hanging out together tonight. That's actually the reason why I went to look for you. I wanted to ask if you wanted to come as well?"

"Yeah, why not. But I don't think that there is need for us to go anywhere else then. We can just hang out at my place, and I'll cook for you. Is it okay?" Sanji spoke after thinking for a moment. It had been a while since they had been hanging together with the whole group. Usually there was half of them missing.

"Oh! Sounds great! I'll go and tell the others." Nami said enthusiastically, and hurried away. Now Sanji had to really start thinking about the menu since he had to have his grocery list ready before the end of the school day. He wanted to make something really good.

Sanji was humming happily as he walked around the room, taking out things from the kitchen cabinets. He had bought some expensive meat and was going to make some ox's tenderloin with herb-sauce and pasta. It was one of Nami's and Robin's favourite which is why he had chose that dish. Just like always, he wanted to please the ladies.

"Can I help you with something, Sanji?" A sudden voice startled Sanji as he was chopping the herbs to the kettle. He turned around and saw Robin standing in the doorway. She looked kind of out of place and this made Sanji think that why on earth was there a lady feeling uncomfortable in his house. Then he noticed the ruckuss which had been left unnoticed by his ears before since he had been so devoted to the cooking. _`Ah... Robin doesn't like having that kind of fun.´_

Sanji wiped his hands to a towel, and then put the knife along with the chopping board full of herbs in front of Robin, and smiled. "If you helped me with this, I would be very grateful. Gives me more time to concentrate on the meat." He said when he went to pick up a new chopping board for himself.

"It makes me wonder, why are you so bothered by the loud noises and that ruckus which is going on in there? Well yeah it sometimes annoys me too, but you've never seemed to like it." Sanji spoke as he cut the meat in stylish, sleek slices. He was a perfectionist when it came to cooking: Everything had to be made perfectly. He could of course forgive a woman like Robin for not making the herbs exactly the same size, but she was making such a good job that Sanji wouldn't have complained even if she had been a guy. She was pretty skilled in using a knife.

"It's not that I don't like it but I just don't know how to react to that. I can't really hold a ruckus like those guys so I thought that it was better for me to come over here so that I wouldn't ruin their good mood." Robin said, and even without looking at her Sanji could tell that she was smiling widely, meaning that she was at least half joking.

"Don't you feel lonely at times? When you can't laugh with them?" Sanji asked, raising his eyebrows slightly. He could hear Robin laughing quietly.

"No. It's just enough to me to be able to look at them. And it's not like I don't have fun. It's just that I can't stand them rampaging around the room..." Robin spoke, and Sanji felt like there was some kind of hidden meaning behind her words. Some kind of message that he should have been able to catch...

"RAMPAGING AROUND THE ROOM?!" Sanji shouted all of a sudden, the words finally sinking into his grasp. They were rampaging around **his** house, spreading **his** stuff and messing up **his** room!

Sanji ran head over heels to his room and saw the chaos already having been happened: His clothes and stuff were spread around the room and Luffy together with Usopp was throwing his pillows at each other.

"PILLOW FIGHT! Usopp! Catch this!" Luffy shouted, throwing 3 of Sanji's expensive decoration pillows towards Usopp at the same time. Usopp dodged them, and the pillows ended up hitting the wall and eventually the floor. A blood vessel snapped in Sanji's head.

"Are you fucking children or what?! Don't go destroying my stuff or I'll throw you out!" Sanji yelled so loudly that everyone in the room turned to look at him with widened eyes. Usopp was the first one to speak.

"Hey, calm down Sanji. We we're just playing around. We didn't break anything. No need to stress like that." He spoke, but immediately shut his mouth when Sanji shot a glare at him.

"You didn't break anything. Yet." Sanji growled, and Usopp jumped behind Chopper who looked like he wanted shelter himself.

"Sanji is scary..." He muttered.

"Haah... Really you guys..." Sanji said, sighing heavily and shaking his head. He was hanging around with a bunch of elementary school kids.

"What is all this commotion about?" A sleepy voice murmured from the corner of the room, and Zoro's green head popped up from Sanji's bed. Another snap inside Sanji's head occured.

"Drag your sweaty ass out of my head. I never gave you the permission to sleep there did I?" Sanji asked, and even though his voice was very calm, his expression was annoyed as hell. Of course the idiot marimo had to do something to piss him off as well.

A smug grin took over Zoro's lips after hearing Sanji's words. He had waited for the opportunity to pay back for this morning's kick but he had never got it. Now was the time for that.

"I never needed your permission to do anything before, did I, ero-cook?" Zoro challenged, preparing to step out of the bed and take his fighting stance when Sanji startled. _`Cook.´_

"SHIT! THE FOOD!" Sanji shouted, sounding desperate, and he rushed out of the room twice as quick as he had came.

"What about food?" Luffy asked with shiny eyes and followed the blond cook downstairs. There Sanji was already rushing to the stove, taking two pans away from it. He had wholly forgot about the pasta and the sauce.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Sanji repeated as he lifted up both of the pan covers to check if the food had been ruined. A wave of relief trough his whole body and he sighed away all the worry. He had made it just in time. They were both ready.

"What now? Is there no food?" Luffy asked, observing Sanji's actions very closely. Robin was just chuckling to herself, dropping the herbs carefully to the sauce so that Sanji could mix them and waving the black haired boy away.

"There will be some soon. Just go upstairs and we'll call you when it's ready." She spoke, patting Sanji's shoulder. The cook was surely exhausted from the shock he had felt just a few seconds ago. He had almost ruined food. **Ruined food.** There was no way that he would ruin something. Gladly he had just made it.

"Let me continue." He spoke, getting a baking tray from the kitchen cabinet and started to set the meat slices on it.

"Oooh! Sanji! This is sooooo delicious!" Luffy shouted with his mouth full of food. Nami hit the back of his head with her palm.

"Don't speak when you've got food in your mouth!" She snapped at the black haired boy who was now staring at her with teary eyes. "Why not?" Luffy asked, mouth again full of food and was rewarded with another hit to the back of his head for that. "Because!"

"This is really delicious. My favourite of all your dishes." Robin agreed to Luffy's comment, with **slightly** better manners though. The smile she flashed at Sanji made all the hard work worth it. Making people happy with food was Sanji's dream, and he had once again made his friends happy.

"Gotta say that your cooking is always good, even though the cook is an idiot himself." Zoro muttered, and Sanji didn't even take that as an insult. He was too happy to care.

"Thank you, marimo-head." He answered. Okay, well maybe he noticed the word `idiot´ in Zoro's sentence after all.

"You're welcome, shitty-cook."

"Shut up shitty kendo-captain or I'll throw you out of the table." Sanji shot a very gentle smile at Zoro's direction, and when he smiled to Zoro, it was always a warning of something.

"If only you could do that." The green haired boy answered, now continuing from where they had left it before. Nami shook her head in disbelief.

"Can't you two even eat in peace? It's like listening to two lovers quarrelling." She said, sighing lightly. Others nodded in approval.

"Who the fuck would be in love with that ero-cook? Don't you dare to say that even as a joke or I can't promise that there won't be any consequences." Zoro growled at her, sticking some food into his mouth. Even though Sanji didn't appreciate that joke highly either, he still didn't like the way Zoro spoke to her dear Nami-chan.

"Don't you dare to threaten Nami-chan. Apologise to her immediately." Sanji said, glaring at Zoro with squinted eyes. He had known that the presence of the marimo wasn't going to bring out anything good. It would always end up in something like this.

"Why should I? She was the one who threw and insult at me." Zoro answered, and Sanji was starting to boil. The marimo was getting on his nerves pretty hard. Well, he kind of needed a good fight now. He was still annoyed by his room being rampaged and the food being almost burned. He could probably dissolve some of that stress now and here. Into Zoro.

"I guess I have to make you apologise then." Sanji spoke and he stood up from the table, the gesture being copied by a smugly smirking Zoro. Sanji took a glimpse of his own plate, just to make sure that there was no food left, and then looked at Zoro's. He would have never accepted food being left on a plate, not even if it would have killed him. Zoro knew that well which is why he hadn't left even a crumb on his plate. Zoro was more than eager to start a fight as well.

"Outside marimo. I don't want the house to be ruined." Sanji spoke shortly and Zoro's smirk never fell off, even if he got insulted. He was too exited about the upcoming fight.

"Whatever you say, shitty cook." Zoro spoke and followed Sanji out of the house, to the backyard. Everyone else followed them as well, Nami and Chopper worried about them, Usopp, Luffy and Brook cheering them to fight, and Robin and Franky just following the others with no opinion about the whole thing.

"Finally I can pay back you for the kick from earlier." Zoro said, now standing in front of Sanji, a good 3 meters away from him. Sanji chuckled, taking the last few absorbs of the cigarette which he had lighted right after they had got outside. Then he threw it with an excellent accuracy into an ashtray.

"You can try but I highly doubt that you will make it, marimo head."

"Don't underestimate me, ero-cook. It was just out of pure luck that you got to touch me with your leg earlier today."

"Touch you with my leg? Don't you mean kick?"

"Ha! It only tickled me so it can be barely counted as a kick!"

That was the end of their quarrel. Sanji shot a low, swiping kick towards Zoro's legs, but Zoro was prepared for that and jumped to avoid it. Then it was again all just yellow and green, and black and white, and legs and fists. It all looked like a messy blur to the others, and they all wondered just how on earth could those two move at such a speed, and how could they see the movements early enough to be able to dodge them. Well, no-one seems to know. Not even those two themselves. Probably because they had already fought so many times that their speed had grew into ultimate heights and they probably couldn't even see them clearly themselves; They had just gotten so familiar with each other's fighting style that they could predict each other's movements by just seeing a part of the other's body.

It was past midnight when Sanji finally settled down into his own bed. His friends had left almost 2 hours ago but he had had to clean up the kitchen and the whole house which they had messed up. Now he was finally done, and exhausted as fuck. He was satisfied in the fight though. He was still one kick ahead of Zoro, and he was sure that they would be fighting again tomorrow because Zoro would want to get his revenge. He was looking forward to it.

Sanji turned on the bed so that he was now laying on his back. He stared at the purple ceiling which he had painted himself at the age of 5. It wasn't symmetric, and there were some jagged runoffs, made by the paint. Of course a 5 year old couldn't have painted a ceiling without something like this coming out of it. But he didn't dare to scrape the paint off and paint it again. Not like he was too lazy to do it, but more like there was something very important and personal to him in that ceiling paint: He had been sitting on his father's shoulders when he had painted it. And his mother had helped them too, when his father's shoulders had started to hurt. This was a very happy and one of the most important memories of his.

His parents... Yeah. They had died in a car crash when Sanji had been only 6 years old, so it hadn't been that long from the painting of the ceiling. It was a horrifying event in a six years old's life, who had just started school and everything. He didn't even have any relatives who wanted to help him. He thought that he would be left alone, crying after his parents. If Zeff hadn't been there, Sanji would have never survived from the past trauma this well, and he would have had to go into an orphanage. Zeff, the best friend of Sanji's parents, had adopted him after the death of his parents and lived with him in this house until Sanji had turned 16. Then he had decided that the boy would be just fine living by himself, and he had moved back to his own house. He often visited Sanji though, and sent him the money which was needed for living. He was the most important person to Sanji together with his friends of course. If there was anything that bothered Sanji, he talked about it to Zeff and asked for advice. Zeff was like a father to him.

Sanji smiled a bit sadly, gazing once more up at the ceiling before he turned around, to lie on his side. Not too many minutes after that a constant, quiet snoring started to echo from the walls, filling up the empty, lonely house. Sanji had a small, melancholic smile on his face for the whole night. It went off only when the morning came and he had to wake up.

**Yeah I know that there wasn't that much about Zoro in this chapter (until the end) but just wait for the next one. I didn't want to hurry, so this is something what you could call a "filler", haha. Not really. I think that this was really important to be written as well, even though nothing really interesting happened.**

**I hope that you're patient enough to wait for the romance to begin. Not like I could put it in the first chapter already, right? LOL**

**Please Review! Comments of any kind are welcome ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Realization awakening

Sanji woke up to the ringing of his alarm clock's annoying cuckoo-sound. He fumbled across the bedside table with his hand at least 3 times before he could find the apparatus and shut the killjoy down. Ah, the joy of mornings.

"Fuck..." The curse came out as an unclear mumbling from his mouth. His eyes were crossed and his head felt dizzy. If someone thought that the "prince" of the school looked dazzling right after waking up, well, they were terribly wrong. The sight of him right now was far from dazzling. Horrifying would be a more accurate description about his current appearance: His hair was sticking out to every possible direction and his eyes were red from being rubbed against the pillow the whole night. Or at least that was what Sanji wanted to believe that the reason was.

After a few minutes of lounging in his bed and staring at the ceiling with empty eyes, Sanji finally got up and sauntered his way downstairs. He washed his face and did other necessary (or not actually necessary, but his usual) morning routines, including the cooking of a luxurious breakfast which would have been rated with six stars even in a high class restaurant. Yeah, it was so good that it overpowered even the maximum of five stars. After he finished eating, he finally packed his stuff and left for school.

* * *

"Oiii! Sanji! Over here!"

Sanji turned his head to see that his friends weren't sitting in their usual table where he had been initially heading to. Sanji raised his eyebrows but still started to make his way to the group of happy, grinning idiots who he called his best friends. And of course there was Nami-chan and Robin-chan too, sitting among those idiots.

"Why're you sitting here? What happened to our usual table?" Sanji asked as he reached a distance where his normal speaking voice could be heard by the others.

"Well, someone here fell asleep in the middle of walking and destroyed the table by falling on it." Nami said, giving a quick, angry glance at Zoro's direction. The marimo had his eyes closed and seemed to be sleeping. Sanji glared at him and sighed. "Such an idiot he is."

"I wouldn't be saying that if I was you." Zoro murmured. Yeah. He only seemed to be sleeping. Or then he had woke up to Sanji's insult. Who knows.

"I wouldn't be talking back if I was you. At least I didn't destroy a table." Sanji snapped back, setting his tray on the table next to Nami. Zoro opened his right eye and glanced at Sanji.

"Why did you even come here? Just go sit somewhere else. You're ruining my sleep."

"Oh, don't worry. I won't bother your beauty sleep. You sure look like you're in need of it, zombie-marimo." Sanji said, not even looking at Zoro anymore. Zoro did look like a zombie, really. He had black circles under his eyes and he was pale as a ghost. Compared to Zoro, Sanji had had a very nice night.

"Well you know all about beauty sleeps, ero-cook."

"Are you implying something, Zoro?" Sanji asked, and the way he pronounced Zoro's name made it sound like it was a curse-word.

"Quit bitching before you even start it, I'm too sleepy to listen to you right now." Even though Zoro said so, figuring by the smirk of his lips, he really would have been ready to listen to Sanji more. And then reward the `bitching´ by letting his fists sing.

"GUYS! Class is starting!" Nami said quickly before Sanji could even think about jumping over the table and attacking Zoro. She didn't want any more tables to be broken so she decided to drive the two troublemakers into separate directions. And the class was actually really starting, so it wasn't completely a deception either. It worked. Sanji stood up from the table first, and decided to leave. Not without throwing a taunting comment first though:

"You don't have to show up in the class marimo. We'll all be a lot happier if you don't show your zombie-face over there. The ladies might even get scared if you come so just stay here and sleep." Zoro just shrugged at this, not really getting offended at all, and stood up only to stagger towards the classroom after others.

* * *

"Roronoa-kun. You should go and change your clothes already." The teacher said to Zoro when P.E. had already started, but Zoro just continued to work out with the weights without giving a sign of hearing the teacher's words.

Sanji, who was a good few meters away from them, stretching and preparing his muscles for the upcoming sprint and had been watching Zoro's weight lifting for a while, heard the teacher's words. He stared at Zoro for a while, but when the marimo didn't give an answer, he decided to involve himself into the matter:

"Shouldn't you listen to what the teacher says to that you won't get into trouble, marimo-head?" Zoro again made no gestures to show that he was listening. He just stopped moving, but didn't turn his head or anything else. This got Sanji frustrated.

"Oi! Are you listening to me you idiot?!" Sanji shouted, and when he still didn't get a response, he picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at the ignorant boy. He assumed that Zoro would turn around and catch the rock with his hand, just like always, but now it didn't happen. The rock hit straight into the back of Zoro's head, and the muscular kendo-captain fell down with a loud `thump´. Sanji's eyes shot wide open and others around them stopped their own actions as well.

"Oi! That's not funny you asshole! Get up!" Sanji shouted a bit angrily, kind of in a shock, but Zoro didn't even flinch. Sanji knew that something was wrong. Zoro was too stupid and short tempered to be able to stay put when Sanji insulted him.

"Oi! Zoro!" Sanji shouted again, this time a bit louder, a tone of worry colouring his voice. He was now running, and in only a few seconds he reached Zoro's side.

"Oi... Zoro. Zoro! Answer to me you asshole! Zoro!" Sanji shouted and shook Zoro's body violently. It was like a puppet in his hands. The next thing he did was that he searched for a pulse. He could feel it, so it wasn't a life-threatening conditition, but he still couldn't stop panicing. He stared at Zoro's emotionless face and prayed in his mind that he would suddenly open his eyes.

"Take him to the nurse's office!" Sanji heard the teacher say behind him, and soon, together with a few other fellow classmates of theirs, he started to carry Zoro inside.

* * *

"He's sleeping?!" Sanji asked, eyes large from disbelief. The school nurse nodded and glanced at her patient who was lying on the bed. Then she started to explain.

"He's been stressed, probably because of the upcoming kendo-tournament or some other unknown reason, which has reduced the amount of his sleep greatly. He was probably about to fall asleep even before you started shouting, and at the point when you threw the rock at him, he had already fallen asleep. There is nothing wrong with him so you can just relax.

Sanji sighed in relief and turned his eyes to the sleeping Zoro for a second. Something like sleeping in the middle of something sounded pretty much like Zoro. It made Sanji even smirk when he though about all the times when they all had been really pissed off because Zoro had started to snore when something important happened. Right now Zoro wasn't snoring though. The other boy seemed very relaxed and happy, just like always when he slept. During times like these, Sanji couldn't bring himself to be pissed off or angry at Zoro.

"Well, I'm having a coffee-break right now so I'll be back after 15 minutes. You can stay here and keep an eye on your friend, okay?" The nurse asked, and Sanji was about to correct her and say that they weren't actually friends, but yeah they were. Kind of. They had been hanging out for 3 years now, ever since Luffy had introduced them to each other. They had, of course, started to fight right from the beginning, but Sanji had never disliked Zoro. Actually their daily fights gave him a perfect channel to relieve his stress and he kind of enjoyed their word-fights. He couldn't say he liked Zoro, but he didn't hate him either.

After a while the school nurse was gone and Sanji was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the sleeping boy. His expression was partly relieved and partly a bit angry.

"You made me worry for nothing you asshole." He murmured with a frown. Then he flinched at his own words. _`Worry... Did I just say worry?´_ He thought in his mind, and his thoughts made him doubt his own mental health. _`Did I worry about __**him**__? Well... Anyone would be worried if something like this happened, right?´_ He explained to himself and huffed quietly. He felt himself slightly weird right now. He decided that it was because he wasn't used to this kind of situation, where they were alone with Zoro, and no insults were thrown._ `That's what it must be about, right?´_

Sanji soon found himself staring at Zoro's face for a disturbing amount of time, and strange thoughts started to run through his head. Zoro's green hair, which Sanji had before though was ugly and annoying coloured, looked now so soft that Sanji wanted to reach it with his hand and touch it. That face, which usually carried around a vapid or obnoxious expression, looked now relaxed and absolutely cute as Zoro slept.

_`Cute? Zoro? Cute?! What the fuck?_´ Sanji asked himself, horrified by his own thoughts. He shook his head fast. _`Was it me who was thrown with a rock? Or is this because of my lack of sleep?´_ Sanji tried not to think anymore.

_`But really... Has Zoro always been this... This handsome?´_ Sanji thought, gently stroking Zoro's cheekbone with his fingers. His own pale fingers looked almost white against Zoro's tanned skin. He didn't too much attention to that though. He was more keen about staring at Zoro's sleeping face and brushing them with his fingertips.

Suddenly Zoro moved under his touch, turning his head a bit. This made Sanji's fingers stop, and so did also almost his heart stop when he heard Zoro murmur in his sleep:

"Mmm... Sanji..." It was just a small, faded voice which called out his name unclearly, but Sanji was sure that it was his name. An odd, warm feeling squeezed Sanji's chest, and it felt like his heart would soon explode from all the beating. He smiled faintly, and stroked Zoro's cheekbone gently again. Then he let out 3 very quietly spoken words. "I like you."

Less than 5 seconds after that, Sanji had rushed out of the room, and was now panting loudly, eyes wide from shock in the corridor. He was about to puke right now, thinking about what he had said before. He couldn't believe that he had let those words escape from his lips. He didn't want to believe it. He just didn't want to! _`Not Zoro from all of the people here. Not him. Please god, not him. Don't let this happen. Don't let this happen!´_

"Is Zoro inside?" A familiar voice startled Sanji badly. He felt guilty, even though his thoughts couldn't be read. He didn't even raise his eyes from the floor when he gave Nami a quick answer: "He's sleeping." Then he hurried past Nami, away from this corridor, away from this building, _away from Zoro_.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry that it took me so long to come back and write this chapter. I've been pretty busy with my school-stuff and we had the exam weeks and everything so I simply didn't have time.**

**And lol the part where Zoro "was just sleeping". I was worried when I read the part when Zoro didn't wake up even though Sanji shook his body. (I wrote this a long time ago so I didn't remember it even myself) And Sanji got to know that Zoro was just sleeping, I just started to laugh myself XD What a poor writer I am if I can't even remember my own writings lol.**

**But I'm back now, and I'll try to update a bit more often than what I did now. Thank you for your patience and support! Love you all! 3**

**R&R please! I'd appreciate it greatly! :)**


End file.
